


Transformers Prime RP

by Starryyeah



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: Start at the bottom first then read up to the top





	1. Chapter 1

Molly just looked up at him and smiled and giggled blushing a deep shade of red.

Knockout nodded in agreement and he hugged her closely to him while wrapping his arms around her kissing her head.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee helped out as well, though pausing frequently to check up on her of course, to ensure she was keeping safe. 

"You know....don't tell anyone I said this, but I wonder if Starscream will ever succeed in taking over from Megatron. I highly doubt it but, wonder how chaotic the 'Cons would be if he ever did." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Happy New Year!

Molly nodded and sat down on a rock and watched as everyone was helping and moving stuff. It was so good to have the gang back together.

Knockout nodded but told her it was all gonns be ok as he picked her up and took her out of the citadel to view the outside world for a little bit.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

(Happy New Year!) 

"Well, we just don't want you getting hurt by accident. Lot of this stuff is heavy lifting." one of them replied gently.

"Thats the first time I've seen him in person, and....he's freaking terrifying." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly then whimpered as she asked them if she could help too as well. She hugged Bee.

Knockout walked away with her in his arms as he went to a different part of the citadel.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee kept her safe in his arms as he nuzzled her, doing his best to help the others. 

Megatron eyed them both, before snorting and heading off now. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly was with Bee and she was now in his arms as she kissed his cheek.

Knockout just held onto her hand as he squeezed it and he reassured her to keep her cool.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Alright now, everyone, we need to start work on making our new base." Optimus spoke , looking around to everyone. 

"Ah yes, Soundwave's sparkling. I was told you'd be here." Megatron told Nightflier, who just stiffly nodded, feeling highly intimidated in his presence. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly blushed and nodded and clung onto Bee as she just stared at everyone and laughed.

Knockout said to his boss that she was Nightflier his sparkmate a fellow decepticon.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee blushed as well but he happily kissed her back. "You know, I had a feeling you two would get it on." Wheeljack smirked. 

Nightflier bowed as well, figuring it'd do better for her to get on his good side. Megatron looked over to them, then to Nightflier. "And who is this femme, Knockout?" 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly just blushed and she looked away from them. She snuggled against him and kissed his lips softly.

Knockout felt it too and he bowed as soon as Megatron appeared. He greeted his master as he smirked.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

The others looked quite shocked. "you're what?!" they exclaimed. Not angry, just surprised. "But, how?" one of them asked.   
Suddenly Nightflier tensed, as a very intimidating presence was soon felt. "He's coming...." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Moly walked back over to Bee and clung onto him.  
“Bee and I are sparkmate n-now,” she stuttered nervously and shyly to everyone.

Knockout just laughed at that and told her she had a point as he swung her around in the air then gently set her down. He wondered where the boss was.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

They hugged her back, being careful to do so. "Hey now, don't get all teary eyed on us now." Bulkhead chuckled. 

Nightflier just rolled her optics. "Oh come on, he's not here, its not like I do anything horrible like Starscream does behind his back." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly looked as well and jumped for joy going over to them and she hugged each of them as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Knockout put a hand over her mouth and grabbed her.  
“Never say that or call the master that!” He said warning her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee helped clean her up, standing up now as he nodded to Optimus before he saw the others. More of them were alive! This was wonderful! 

"So, Mr. Tall Dark and Gruesome still isn't here yet?" Nightflier asked, glancing to Knockout. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly woke up hours later and she yawned and before anyone saw her naked she quickly put her clothes back on.

Knockout sighed and nodded and went to Megatrons quarters his throne room per say. He saw that he still wasn’t there.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

After a while Optimus returned, and he had a few other Autobots with him too. 

Nightflier followed Knockout. "I knew he'd react like this...." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Yeah 

Knockout was just standing behind her and he stuck his tongue out at him and then grabbed her taking her to their masters quarters.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

(Skip on this one now?) 

Soundwave too a threatening step to Knockout, but Nightflier quickly stepped in front again. "Leave him be already! We mated, we're sparkmates, end of story, it cannot be undone." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly was so exhausted and tired she laid down on top of him and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

Knockout just growled at her saying he wasn't fighting. He was trying to get himself free was all.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee nuzzled her more, before he helped to clean her up and settled her on his chest now to keep her warm. 

"Well it sure looks like a fight to me!" she huffed, arms folding over her chest. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly smiled at him as she whimpered and nodded giggling as well. She stroked his cheeks.

Knockout was now angry with her.  
“Hey don’t yell at me! I was protecting you and myself for Pete’s sake not fighting!” He yelled at her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee looked down to her, nuzzling her as he smiled. 'I love you Molly....' he gently spoke.

Soundwave quickly let go of him, and Nightflier now stood between the two. "Enough already! I don't want either of you two fighting!" 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly elicited some more soft moans and then began to pant heavily as her body sunk against him. She lovingly gazed up into his optics.

But Knockout being the clever genius that he was got out from his shoulder and shock gun that was like a taser and he used it on his tentacles.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee groaned out as he thrust into her a few more times before he overloaded into her now, filling her up with his transfluid. 

Soundwave quickly put two and two together, and he didn't like this, one bit. His tentacles from his back suddenly shot out and wrapped tightly around Knockout, as if to strangle him. "DAD NO! STOP IT!" Nightflier shouted. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Bee! Bee! BEE!!!” Molly screamed out and shouted as she couldn’t help but feel herself reach her end and she released all over his spike.

Knockout heard this and he was startled and concerned for his now sparkmate an he went by her side to protect her.  
“Leave her alone Soundwave,” he said coldly and deadly.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee remarked her again over the previous one he'd just given her, wanting it to really last. He pulled out almost entirely from her only to thrust back in, aiming to hit her sweet spot. 

(Alright) 

Nightflier was passed out in a deep recharge now, however she was startled awake by her father demanding where she was over the parent-sparkling bond. "Oh Primus, this isn't good." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly groaned and squeaked in lust and with a burning passion scratched his shoulders but didn’t cause any damage or scuff marks.

Yeah but not for Bee and Molly

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee enjoyed her screams, especialy when it was his name, and he thrust harder and deeper into her, one hand giving her breasts another squeeze again. 

(Skip for this one?) 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly just whimpered and mewled loudly which turned into her screaming out his name in pleasure and in lust as she shuddered.

Knockout smiled and carried her back to his berth and laid her down on it and stroked her face kissing her lips softly as he went back to his work.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee lent down, nuzzling her neck, kissing over a certain spot before he bit down, leaving a mark on her now as he started to thrust in and out of her. 

She talked with him for a while, though it wasn't too much longer until she felt tired, given she'd went through a lot. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly surprisingly didn’t feel any pain at all though. All she felt was pleasure coursing through her veins. She mewled out loudly and held onto him for support.  
“When’re you gonna mark my neck Bee?”

Knockout just grinned widely at that and easily set her down on a chair in his lab so that he could talk to her and make sure she was ok as well as chuckling as well.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee decided that he wanted more than what they were currently doing, so he moved away from her slightly, as he readjusting her over him. 'I will not lie, this will hurt you....' he spoke, before he pushed himself into her now, stretching her to her very limits already. 

Nightflier rolled her optics at him. "So you say now, we'll see about that." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly arched her back gripping onto his inner thighs while rubbing them as well. She loved him so so much she couldn’t stand it.

Knockout just smirked and said that he could take care of Soundwave by himself if it ever came down to that. He reassured her it was gonna be ok.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee fully intended on doing so. He moved his attention to the other breast, doing the same to that one, as his hand rubbed between her legs again, to get her stimulated once more. 

She held onto him, arms wrapped around his neck as she rest her head on his chest. "My sire is going to kill you if he finds out about this, you know that right?" 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Ahh Bee please ahh! That feels so freakin good!” Molly couldn’t help but moan out.  
“Mark me and make me yours Bee!” she shouted out.

Knockout just chuckled at that and knew she was only kidding as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up bridal style carrying her to his berth.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

(No worries) 

Bee growled out in pleasure a bit at that, before he lent down, licking over one of her breasts now, tongue flicking over a perky nipple now. 

"Well, right now I can barely feel my lower half, no thanks to you." she huffed, but blushed, so it was just more playful banter. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly squeaked again and gasped blushing beet red shaking her head no. She was still on his lap butt naked. She stroked his crotch.

Knockout nodded and smiled at her kissing her forehead and got up and was gonna ask her what she wanted to do now as he stroked her cheek.

Sorry was out before 

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee though lightly tightened his grip on her for a moment, forcing her to look back. 'You think I'm done with you yet?' he replied, seeming to smirk slyly now. 

Flightflier let him fix her wing, sighing in relief once it was done. "Thank you, and its....uh....ok I suppose. Sorry for me scratching your paint." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly squeaked But was sad at the sane time. Bee didn’t do anything to her neck and he didn’t suck on her breasts at all. She looked away from him about to put her clothes back on.

Knockout panted and he held her close to him in his arms and he got up and fixed her wing.  
“I’m sorry I did that to your wing,” he said sadly looking away from her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee slowly removed his fingers, looking them over, before he glanced back down to her. He wasn't quite done with her, not at all. He shifted himself until his large member slid out of its sheath now. 

Nightflier went limp under him now, blushing and panting as she felt sore and overstuffed from him. "Damn....that was amazing...." She groaned. 

(Alrighty, good night) 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly felt her end was near and so she orgasmed all over his fingers inside her as she moaned out wantonly.

Knockout reached his high and he climaxed shooting his load deeply into her next pulled out of her panting heavily.

See you tomorrow done rping for the night 

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee enjoyed her screams, finding them music to his audios. He kept thrusting in those fingers, rubbing against that one spot in her, wanting her to come for him.

She knew she wouldn't be walking properly for a while after this, and with another scream she tensed up before she came against over him, clenching down around his length tightly. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly opened her eyes widely and she began screaming his name as she was shuddering in pure ecstasy and in lust.

Knockout moaned as he grinded his metal hips deeply into hers causing friction as he rammed into her with so much freakin force like a jackhammer.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee decided to test something out and added in a second finger, really stretching her now, trying to aim for her sweet spot he knew humans had in them. 

Nightflier's wings fluttered and moved on either side of herself, clawing at Knockout with her fingers as she struggled for breath, clenching tightly around him. "Y-yes, thats it! Damn, don't stop....gah!" she begged him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly arched her back and she clung onto Bee for support as she let out some soft cat like mewls. She rubbed his chest.

Knockout increased his speed and his pace thrusting faster rougher and harder into her while going into her deeper as he groaned and rubbed her arms.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee purred as he moved more of his finger into her, rubbing every inch inside of her, while his other hand massaged and squeezed her breasts now. 

Nightflier hissed slightly but she let him, throwing her head back as she panted again, hooking both legs around his waist to drive him in deeper. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Ahh Bee please! God I can’t stand it ugh! Yes that’s it!” Molly squeaked and shouted in lust and in desire as she shuddered too.

Knockout smirked and swallowed all of her juices down his throat and he got out his length and carefully shoved it into her thrusting slowly and gently.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee eyed her womanhood and he rubbed a finger over her folds, dipping in a bit much as it would allow, his optics shining with pure want and need for more of her. 

That did it for her, and she let out a shrill cry, digging her claw-like fingers into his back rims as she suddenly came right then and there, overloading. "KNOCKOUT!" 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly in reflex to that spread open her legs even further and wider as she elicited a whimper and then more.

Knockout took his fingers out of her and he ducked on her flower on the outside the stroked her inside with his tongue.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee eyed her over, and a low rumble and rev of his engine sounded, he was very pleased with what he saw. 'Beautiful....' he said, letting his fingers trace over her body, caressing her, lingering longer on her chest and between her legs. 

"Oh Primus yes, please....don't stop....I feel, I feel something coming soon!" Nightflier whimpered. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly nodded as she stripped herself of all of her clothing and threw it to the side. She now was sitting butt naked on his lap. She shivered from the cold.

Knockout grunted and let out some growls as he sucked on her other chestplate and he rubbed and stroked along the inside of her womanhood.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee decided he wanted her clothing off, so he gave her outfit a tug. 'I want everything off.' told her, eager to see her with nothing on.

Nightflier cursed under her breath in pleasure, bucking up to him as she moved her head to the side, panting more as she reached around to grab at one of his ties for leverage, tugging on it. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly let out a few moans and groans for him as she sat on his lap and just relaxed and let him do whatever he wanted to her. She sighed in bliss.

Knockout began to suckle on her chest and groping the other chest plate with his hand and squeezed it roughly as he put another finger into her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee nuzzled her back gently, lightly caressing her cheek as he spoke the same to her in his own way, before he lightly rubbed his hand up and down her back now sensually. 

She whimpered loudly now, panting heavily as she hooked one leg around his waist, grinding up against him. "Knockout...." She groaned his name louder. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly nodded blushing as she walked over to him and nuzzled his neck lovingly and affectionately while she said to him, “I love you,” again.

Knockout wasn’t even done yet. Far from over in fact. He next thing he did was suck hickeys into her neck and her collarbone area as he grinded against her and thrusted his finger in and out of her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee looked down to her as his optics took on a darker shade of blue. He nodded eagerly, shifting so he was sitting down now, motioning her over. 

"K-Knockout! Oh Primus!" she groaned out, shifting under him as she spread her legs more for him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“B-Bee c-can we continue what we were doing earlier?” Molly asked him stuttering shyly and nervously as she looked away from him.

Knockout growled taking control at last as he came out on top and then he went to work on her neck leaving his marks there while he slid a finger into her opening.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee blushed a bit as well, he swore Optimus was leaving them alone on purpose. Once the Autobot leader left, it was just Bee and Molly now. 

She groaned into the kiss, trying to win over, but she finally gave in, letting him take the lead as she gave in fully to him now, not bothering to resist. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly nodded and when she looked up at her Bee she blushed beet red eager to get this thing going. She wanted to see if Bee could make love to her.

Knockout cursed into the kiss grunging as his tongue wrapped around hers and was fighting hers for dominance. He rubbed her sides as he did so.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Now, I'll head back out to look for any others, and to ensure the area is secure. I assume you two will be fine in each other's company for a while." Optimus then spoke. 

Nightflier was silenced with whatever she'd been about to say, a low groan escaping her as she returned the kiss, closing her optics. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly blushed as she looked up and saw Bee practically glued to her side and she thanked Optimus for the compliment.

“For Pete’s sake this isn’t a competition!” Knockout said as he began to kiss her all over her face and be slipped his tongue into her mouth French kissing her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bumblebee and Optimus followed, Bee keeping more close to her. "Very well done on picking this spot, its perfect for the new base." Optimus spoke.

She glared to him once more, before she finally stopped her struggling now, settling down. "You think you can make me feel good? You can try." she challenged. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly got out and told them that that was her secret base and spot of sorts for eons. She walked into it and lead them inside.

Knockout just growled.  
“Will you stop being stubborn and stop fighting?! I’m gonna make you feel good you know!” He said then spat it at her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bumblebee headed there with Optimus, soon enough arriving there. He let her out before he transformed, looking around. It was a nice place for a new base, and there was already a natural energon deposit here as well. 

The femme blushed a bit, stuttering for a why. "W-what? You barely even know me! Get off!" she replied, still being stubborn it seemed. She was a fighter, that was for sure. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Oh ok that’s fine 

Molly knew of a safe place where they could make a new base. Right under the waterfall that was nearby by the river. There was a cave there that she rigged with signal blockers there.

Knockout pretended he didn’t know what she was talking about.  
“Oh let’s just say I have grown quite some feelings for you my dear!” He stroked her cheek and kissed it.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

(No worries, I got called into work last night so I had to get off) 

Bumblebee drove off, Optimus following at a distance. They'd have to find some safe place to set up a new base too, while also trying to search for the other Autobots, if any of them were still around hopefully. 

Nightflier struggled the entire way of course, but soon as she was pinned under him on the berth she started to get nervous, but did her best not to let it show. "The heck is this now?!" she glared up to him, trying to shove him off. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Back saw a movie sorry DX 

Molly got ingo the backseat of Bee and she waited patiently for them to rev up and roll out. She looks at the world around her again.

Knockout then grabbed her and flew back down to the citadel as he took her to his lab where he laid her down on his berth. He climbed on top of her smirking.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee blushed again and he nuzzled her once more, before he transformed, as did Optimus, and Bee opened his door for her. 

She let out a wince and hissed in pain at that, struggling in his grip. "I didn't freaking hurt you though! Its just a freaking scratch! You jerk!" she hissed. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly focused on the task at hand and she coughed too to tell them that she was paying attention. She rubbed Bee’s cheek stroking it as she smiled lovingly at him.

Knockout cursed again but he was still levitating with the jet pack grabbed her and then undid what he did to hervwing on her back.  
“This’ll teach you not to mess with my paint job!”

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee thought that little noise she made was adorable, though he wondered what other noises he could get her to make....   
Optimus cleared his throat. "Unfortunately we cannot stay here long. We need to head out and try to find the others, and I pray to Primus they are alright...." 

"What the-?!" Nightflier quickly transformed into her bipedal form, trying to stop, but ending up crashing into Knockout mid air. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly whimpered and squeaked softly something that Bee never ever heard her do before. She blushed a light shade of pink and nodded at Optimus.

Knockout just smirked putting his jet pack rockets into overdrive and now flew in front of her as he crossed his arms and he smirked darkly at her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee blushed as much as bot could, but he held her close as he lightly nuzzled the top of her head, and Optimus smile at them. "I am glad to see both of you weren't alone during these past few weeks." 

Nightflier heard someone flying closer to her, and she was startled to see it was Knockout. She quickly let her thrusters kick in, flying faster now. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly nodded smiling up at him and then said two weeks. She went back over to Bee and snuggled against him. She loved him so much and hoped that nothing would ever happen to him.

Knockout smirked. He wasn’t even fazed by this at all because what she didn’t know was that in order to combat the not being able to fly problem he made himself a jetpack and took off into the sky after her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus gave a soft smile to her. "Thank you for helping me, Molly. I am forever in your debt." he spoke to her, before he gently helped her back onto the ground, before he slowly got up. He glanced around before looking back to her and Bee. "How long has time passed since the attack?" 

Nightflier had sensed he'd been about to do something, and so she'd quickly taken off, smirking in her mind as she flew off into the sky. He wasn't a flier, he couldn't hope to follow her in the air, and she loved it. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly touched and stroked Optimus cheek and pressed her forehead to his as a few tears escaped her green eyes.  
“You’re finally awake Optimus,” she said in relief.

Knockout saw and noticed that the paint was dry and he transformed and revved and drove off after her. But by the time he got there to where she was she wasn’t there. He cursed.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bumblebee's optics widened in astonishment at seeing this, and it wasn't too much longer until Optimus' body began to stir, his optics onlining to a bright blue as he shifted to sit up a bit, blinking his optics a few times before looking to Bee and Molly. He was a bit puzzled though on how they found him, or how he was still online even. 

Nightflier was gone for a while, just exploring more of the Nemesis, before she had to make her way back the way she came, intending on heading outside to fly around. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly concentrated and focused and merged the energon with Optimus wounds and when she put her hand over the wound it stated to miraculously heal like magic and the energon was now inside him too.

Knockout unfortunately had to wait for the paint to dry before going after that bumbling idiot. He wanted revenge against her and he knew how or the perfect plan. He smirked evilly to himself and waited for her return.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee looked down to her and he nodded, trusting her as he grabbed some of the energon, quickly bringing it over and gently set it down by her. 

Nightflier just smirked smugly. "Sucks to be you, doesn't it?" she purred, taunting him now, as she shoved past him now, heading off down the hall, laughing while doing so. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Bee bring some energon over to Optimus I think I can heal him,” Molly said. She recently discovered not too long ago that she could heal other people just by touching them.

Knockout now growled and shouted in rage at that.  
“You stupid idiot! Look what you did to my paint job!” He shouted in anger and in agony. He went over and started to redo his paint job scuff mark by his paints.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bumblebee ran a scan over Optimus, and he perked up at picking up life signs, even if they were faint. 'He's still alive yet! There's hope!' Bee chirped out in more electronic vocalizations. Optimus seemed to be in a state of stasis, but Bee wasn't sure if they'd be able to get him to wake up without getting him repaired. 

"Hey! You stupid fragger!" the femme hissed, seems she was easy to anger, and she looked around, grabbing a random small object before she threw it at him, landing a hit on him....and scratched his paint in the process. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

I never log off or log out of da just to let you know 

Molly saw that he could use some energon and by golly and there was a whole stash of energon a few feet away from Optimus. That’s wat they needed to live. If only Ratchet were here.

Knockout just shrugged with a big smirk on his face and he walked back to his lab to see if he could find any more energon readings because if there was energon that was for their master Megatron.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

(Sorry, I wasn't sure when you were logging back on, so I logged off for the evening yesterday, but I'm back on now) 

Bumblebee gently set molly down, before he rushed over to Optimus, quickly looking him over to asses the damage that was done to him, and it didn't look good either. He moved off some of the debris that was on him, freeing him at least, but things still didn't look good for the Autobot leader. 

Nightflier gave a brief squeak at that, blushing again as she rubbed her rear, glaring to him. "The pit was that for?!" she hissed to him, wings flaring up in agitation and embarrassment. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly was blushing and knew and could sense that Bee was slightly aroused and turned on. She held on tightly to him and she looked at the state their leader was in. Poor Optimus.

Knockout smirked and chuckled st her stuttering and knew already that that was why. He gave her rear a good hard smack with his hand chiglomg darkly this time and in humor as he walked away from her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bumblebee's optics had darkened slightly at hearing that lustful whimper, but he quickly snapped out of his little daze as he looked over. He nodded to her, ensuring he still held a gentle yet firm grip on her before he hurried over to the cave. 

Nightflier had let him fix the area, though she had been stiff for all of it. A seeker's wings like hers were highly sensitive to the slightest of touches, so, she'd was a bit turned on from it, but had forced herself to calm down from it. Its why she rarely saw any medic, for that reason. "Ah, u-uh, yes, thanks for that." She said, slightly stuttering. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly just giggled and whimpered lustfully in his hand. That was when she noticed a cave and saw Optimus Prime injured in there? She quickly pointed to where he was at Bee and told him. They had to go help him.

Knockout nodded and told her to hop onto his medical examination table and he got to work on fixing that part on her back that was causing her so much distress. Once he was done he smirked proudly at his accomplishment.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

The interior inside of Bumblebee's alt mode seemed to get warmer, as if he was blushing in a way. No one was around, so he transformed, ensuring she was safe in his hand. He brought her up to his face to nuzzle her, his spark soaring with joy at hearing this confession. 

"I can assure you I'm perfectly fine. I don't need a tune up of any sort-" she began, shifting to take a step back but flinched as she felt something a bit painful in her wing joint, the part which connected a wing to her back. "....ok, maybe a little tune up I suppose won't hurt." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly nodded smiling warmly at him as she snuggled against his passenger seat and stroked his dashboard saying she loved him a second time.

Knockout nodded and asked her if she needed anything from his lab or if she needed to be repaired or fixed at all.  
“Are you healthy or do you need a tuning up?” He asked her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee wasn't expecting that at all, suddenly screeching to a halt on the road. He was very silent for a moment, before he replied in another series of noises. "Do you....really mean that?" he asked. 

Nightflier might of blushed just a bit at that smirk, but she quickly forced it away. "Well you have to be, else you wouldn't be where you are now." she replied. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Bee I’m not sure if this is the appropriate time or place to be confessing this to you but I have loved you so much for quite and while now,” Molly confessed to him.

Knockout just chuckled at that and smirked at her taking that as a compliment.  
“You would think so right? But I’m s very skilled and very smart medic I’ll have you know,” he said to her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bumblebee himself was running a bit low on energon, so he'd need to find some energon deposit sometime soon, but for now he was just focused on getting her needs fulfilled. He turned on the radio, deciding on a good traveling song so it wasn't so quiet. 

 

This seemed to catch her interest now, looking curiously to Knock Out. "You are a medical officer?" she asked him, wings shifting on her back slightly. "You don't look like one....usually they're much, much older." 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly spotted a fast food restaurant and she quickly ordered a meal st the drive thru and then she waited for Bee to drive off as she gobbled down her food and she was content her stomach satisfied.

Knockout showed and gave her a tour of the place that he feared would become her place of residency as well. He showed her where the masters quarters was and his throne room and he showed her his labs.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bumblebee heard and so he slowed down a bit, his scanners quickly searching for the nearest little town that he could let her get some food. He'd have to be careful though. Being in a town increased the chances of him getting spotted by the Decepticons. 

Nightflier just gave a silent sigh, shaking her head. "Fine, if only because you're the only one around to show me the place." She muttered, before she followed him at a distance. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly stuck her head out the passenger window and she screamed in joy and in excitement and shouted for victory and success to be bestowed upon them soon. She was smiling and grinning but then stopped when her stomach growled again needing food badly.

Knock Out put his hands up in defense and in surrender clearly not in the mood to get into an argument or a fight with this strange yet attractive female of his kind.  
“Why don’t I show you around our citadel and my lab that is if you want to,” he said shrugging as he walked away.  
“And the name’s Knockout.”

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bumblebee let out an electronic chuckle at how excited she was, so he decided to take a chance and rev up his engine and really take off down an empty road, going quite fast now. He figured it wouldn't hurt. He didn't detect any nearby Decepticon signatures, and he knew it'd brighten her spirits up more. 

"Well, not even a simple hello I see. Rude." she replied, clearly not amused by Knock Out. "But if you must know, I'm Nightflier, and Soundwave is my sire." she added. "I haven't seen him since I was still in training in the academy, so I'm sure I was entitled to a hug from my own sire." she added. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly hesitantly got in and waited until he revved up and rolled out as Optimus would always say. She never got tired of them that saying or being inside Bee as she waited for him to drive. She screeched in excitement and looked at the passing world around her. Good thing Molly found a signal blocker so no one could detect him.

Knock Out just nonchalantly walked and casually walked up to her as he started to have a mild conversation with this unknown decepticons he’s never even seen before.  
“Who are you?” He blurted out suddenly.  
“You a friend of our good ol Soundwave?” He said in his deep bass voice.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bumblebee looked around their current hideout they were in, and he knew they couldn't stay in this place forever. They had to make an effort to go out and try to find the others, at least one even. His optics narrowed in determination now, and he transformed into his alt mode, letting the door open for her to get in. It was risky but, it was even more so staying in one spot. 

They seemed to chat for a moment, or rather, the femme did, as Soundwave just replied back in pre-recorded messages. After a few minutes, Soundwave walked away, since he did have a job to do, and the femme suddenly felt optics looking to her. She quickly spotted Knock Out, and she folded her arms over her chest. "You got something to say?" she spoke out loud, tapping her foot on the metallic foor. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly unfortunately had no freakin clue if they were alive or not and didn’t know what they should do next. Even though she was immortal and had been around for 12,000 years she was still a human and she still needed to eat. She eat and blushed a little bit as her stomach growled.

Knock Out was spying on and peaking from around a pillar trying to see and eavesdrop on their conversation or their meeting whatever you wanna call it. He felt his spark buzzing through his chest as he stared at her. She was so beautiful and he’d love to ‘experiment’ on her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bumblebee couldn't help but to give off his own version of a smile at her, and he closed his optics as he brought her closer to himself as he gently nuzzled her back, careful not to hurt her. He really wouldn't know what state he'd be in if she wasn't with him, so he was grateful to have her by his side right now. He gave off a few buzzes and low whirls to her, asking if she had any idea of what they should do right now, and where the others could possibly be, if they were even alive. 

The Cybertronian quickly landed, transforming into a slender femme. She held a visor over her optics though, though no mouth guard. Her wings lowered on her back as she looked around, before looking to Soundwave. She appeared to smile slightly before she hurried over to him. Soundwave rest a hand on her shoulder, before the femme suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a hug, which Soundwave returned after a brief moment. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly was tired haggered and broken. All of her companions and friends were probably she thought were alive or dead she didn’t know. She gave a half broken smile at Bee her beloved friend and secretly her crush. She climbed into his hand and nuzzled him reassuring him that they will get through this.

Knock Out was on earth waiting for his masters return and he wanted to kidnap some humans and experiment on them and turn them into useful slaves or servants that would benefit the decepticons. He was at the citadel and awaiting as he built more of his lab and he smirked evilly. That’s when he noticed antither cybertronian.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bumblebee was lost on what to do without their leader, Optimus Prime. The others were too, and they had to go into hiding to prevent them from being found too easily by the Decepticons. It was the only way for them to survive until a plan was made. Was Optimus really gone? Or had he somehow survived the attack on their base? No one knew for sure. The door wings on Bumblebee's back drooped as he let out a quiet electronic sigh, optics a dimmer shade of blue now, before he glanced to his companion now. 

However, the Decepticons would be getting a surprise today, and not from discovering any of the Autobots however. The only bots who new of the arrival were Megatron himself and Soundwave. Soon enough, the distant sound of a jet engine was heard, before a dark purple, silver, and black slim jet flew over to the Nemesis ship, a Decepticon insignia clearly visible on each long wing. Just who was this? Soundwave oddly seemed very attuned and staring as the incoming new bot got closer. How interesting. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Everything and everyone they thought was doomed. Optimus had destroyed the omega lock to prevent earths inhabitants from being killed and hindering Megatrons plan but in doing so was injured and they retreated back to earth. Molly who no human knew she was immortal except for the Autobots was currently in hiding with Bumblebee her guardian.

Knock out was at the decepticons base that was now on earth the citadel and Megatron ordered all of his subordinates to hunt down and to kill the Autobots and their human allies. Knock out preferred to not really wanna kill them but as a scientist and as a medic to experiment on them and they become their slaves instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Bee gave a few more bucks into her before he did the same, groaning as he emptied into her. 

She tensed and stiffened before she came quickly after, before going limp and resting over him, panting. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly shuddered and rode him cowgirl style as she moaned softly and then climaxed.

Knockout thrusted up into her and he reached his high and orgasmed into her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee enjoyed how she screamed for him, and he continued to pound away in her, kissing and leaving more marks on her neck, wanting her to reach her climax. 

"Ah Knockout!" She groaned out more, bouncing up and down on him as she dug her fingers more into him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Ahh Bee! Bee! Bee! God ugh! Fuck!” Molly screamed out and shouted to the heavens.

Knockout gripped onto her hips for support as he grunted and growled loudly.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

'Thats it, louder.' Bee purred as he pulled out then thrust back in even deeper, really forcing her to stretch.

Nightflier had no problem with that, resting her hands on his chest as she began to grind on him back and forth, groaning even louder. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly bounced up and down on him as she whimpered loudly and she arched her back.

Knockout flipped them so he was on his back and she was on top. Grunting he told her to ride him.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee started a rough pace in her, thrusting in and out as he reached up to grope and rub her breasts again. 

Nightflier groaned even louder at that, panting now. "Oh thats it...." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly whimpered as she straddled him again and she rubbed his chest.

Knockout took his finger out of her and he entered her swiftly and thrusted.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee then moved his fingers out of her, moving her lower down, before he suddenly thrust his spike into her. 

She groaned more behind the kiss, her fingers grabbing more at him, hooking a leg around his waist. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly moaned and mewled out his nickname softly as she was lost and drowning in bliss.

Knockout rubbed and stroked along her lining inside her while he kissed her lips passionately.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her, before movie his mouth up to kiss then bite along her neck, leaving more marks on her. 

Nightflier let out more groans and she moved more under him, tugging at him to do more. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly screamed his name out in pleasure. She bounced up and down on him.

Knockouts teeth attacked her neck and shoulders in a flurry of hickeys and love bites.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee growled into the kiss in a good way, adding in another finger, stretching her as he further deepened the kiss. 

Nightflier groaned loudly at that , arching against him. "Ooooh yes thats wonderful...." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly mewled into the kiss as she straddled him up and down.

Knockout started squeezing her chest roughly then bit her neck while he fingered her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee smirked, and he moved his finger out before he thrust his finger in and out of her, as he used his other hand to massage and grope her breasts now as he returned the kiss.

Her optics darkened a bit and she smirked. "Well I'd never deny that...." she replied, getting onto the berth as well. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Ahh be don’t forget to do everything else too! Ahh!” Molly moaned out as she kissed his lips.

Knockout brought her onto the berth and he climbed on top of her asking if she was in the mood to do it.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee happily did so, moving a finger to rub between her legs before shoving into her. 

Nightflier followed and walked into the new room, looking around. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly told him to now do stuff to her as she laid on top of him rubbing in between his legs.

Knockout nodded but told her it was gonna be alright as Ratchet was showing them to their berth room.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee purred more as he enjoyed this, even moving his head to allow her more room. 

"Well, we'll be safe for a while but....we'll have to encounter Megatron again at one point...." Nightflier told Knockout. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly got back on top of him and she rubbed his chest and began kissing his neck.

Knockout was soo happy that they were finally safe and away from Megatron.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee nodded and got back on his back for her. 

Optimus now walked over. "This is highly unexpected, but welcome. All three of you are welcome here." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly kissed his cheek and told him to lay down on his back. She got on top of him.

Knockout discovered them and told them that he Nightflier and Soundwave wanted to join them now.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee rose an optic ridge at that, finding that pretty stunning. Wonder what made them defect....? 

The nearest Autobots looked over, tense at first, since these were Decepticons after all, but they'd gotten the message from Molly though. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“It’s akright Bee. They were once our enemies but now they’re good and wanna join us,” Molly said urging him to continue.

Knockout walked into the cave and Molly already told the Autobots they were coming ahead of time. He cautiously walked into the cave saying hello?

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee sensed something was off so he pulled away after a moment. 'What do you sense?' 

Nightflier and Soundwave followed, though more hesitantly. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly couldn’t stop moaning and mewling softly into their little make out as she tried to French kiss him. Molly sensed that decepticons were nearby by telepathically told everyone that they were friends no longer enemies.

Knockout nodded and apparently they just coincidentally teleported right outside of the Autobots cave. Curious he walked inside.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee let her, even if it was still a bit of a size different but they both managed, running a hand up and down her back. 

Nightflier was stunned for a moment, this all happening so fast, before she shook her head, looking around then to Knockout. "Quick thinking there." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Ahh Bee god that feels good!” Molly moaned into the kiss as she molded her lips with his trying to slip her tongue in.

Knockout turned around and froze when they all saw their master and leader standing there right behind them. He quickly used a teleport device on him to teleport all three away.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee returned the kiss, purring deeply behind it as his body sent vibrations through Molly's own. 

Soundwave's body tensed and froze at that, before he slowly turned around to look. Well, that wasn't a good sign.... 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly squeaked and hesitantly got on top of him and stroked and rubbed his chest as she leaned down to kiss him.

“Hey Soundwave your daughter here wants you to come with us. We’re leaving Megatrons command and we’re going to join the Autobots. Come with us.”

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee laid on his back, motioning her to climb on top now. 

Nightflier walked with him, just as nervous. Soundwave in the control center, typing away. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly looked away from him embarrassed before him butt naked. She waited until he did something.

Knockout sighed and nodded and took her to where Soundwave was. This wasn’t going to be pretty at all.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee transformed and eyed her as she stripped, optics darkening in arousal as he watched. 

"I, I'm not sure." she sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. "Maybe, maybe if we tell my father, he will hopefully come with us? I just....he's the only family I got left....and I don't want to leave him alone." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly got out and waited for him. She was fidgeting and blushing nervously looking over her shoulder. She began to strip.

“Then do you propose we do?” Knockout cooed to her as he stroked her cheeks.  
“I wanna start a new life with you somewhere else away from here.”

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee sensed that, and so he pulled off somewhere more secluded now, opening the door for her. The spot was closed off enough, offering privacy. 

"T-Thats even worse!" she squeaked out. "Megatron would force my dad to kill me! And I can't put that on my father Knockout!" 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly moaned and mewled softly. She wanted him now soooo badly. She didn’t care that she was hungry. All she wanted at that moment was him.

Knockoit thought for a second.  
“Why don’t we join the Autobots?” He said with a brilliant idea and plan as he rubbed her shoulders.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee reved his engine again, a bit louder, to send the vibrations in through her on purpose. 

Nightflier's optics widened. "Run away? But, we'd be hunted down....and I can't just leave my father...." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Ahh Bee please!” Molly moaned and whimpered out as her butt cheeks moved a little over his seat.

Knockout nodded and said damn right to her as he asked her if she wanted to run away with him.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee's alt mode shuddered a bit at that, continuing on to drive to the nearest town, the seat belt lightly giving her a bit of a squeeze. 

Nightflier smiled and hugged him back. "I know, you'd kill anyone who tried to do so." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly looked out the window and saw the world going by her. Her stomach growled as she kissed his dashboard.

Knockout felt sad and sorry for her. He hugged her tightly to him and rubbed her back.  
“I will not let anything ever happen to you! Ever!” He proclaimed.

 

Bee reved up his engine before he quickly sped on out. 

Once they were safe in the lab she let out another sigh. "Yeah, I know. My father apparently had a run in with one of the Autobot femmes, but, instead of killing her like he would any other Autobot, well....obviously other things happened." she said, before she smiled a bit. "Soundwave loved my mother....he really did, so much....and I was the result from that love....but unfortunately, she was killed not too long after I was born."

Molly climbed into the passenger seat of Bee and she put her seatbelt on and was ready and eager for him to rev up and roll out.

Knockout gasped. Like a literal guy gasp. He was shocked and flabbergasted. He shushed her though and nodded and took her back to his lab.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee smiled before he transformed and he opened his door to let her get in, before he drove out of the forming base. 

"Well....I wasn't originally born as a Deception....My mother was an Autobot." she told him quietly. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Molly nodded as she waited for him to transform and she could get in. She looked up at him and grinned brightly.

Knockout nodded and he leaned in closer so she could whisper it in his audio sensers. He waited silently.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

(No worries) 

Finally a good majority of the base was done, and the bots were taking a break. Bee looked over to Molly. 'You want to go out to get some food?' 

Nightflier blushed slightly at the kiss but then she tilted her head. "Well, to be honest, the same, though I was never really evil persay." She replied, before she was quiet for a moment, then spoke again. "....can you keep a secret?" 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Sorry was eating lunch! DX 

Molly blushed a little bit and giggled nodding as she looked all around the cave and what they were doing to it. It was amazing.

Knockout nodded and held her close to him kissing her cheek tenderly and lovingly.  
“To be honest I’ve grown tired of being evil and a decepticon.”

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Bee chuckled and shook his head, kneeling down to kiss her on the head before he continued to help the others with the base. 

"And you know something else? I didn't think I'd find any other 'Cons who'd have some kindess in their spark. You and me both know thats rare with this faction."


End file.
